Youkai High
by hichigomate
Summary: Same old. Kagome gets a letter from a prestigious school in America, called Youkai High. She doesn't know it's mainly for youkai; they don't know she's a miko. It's weird images, friendship, and tough tests to deal with. Full, better summary inside.
1. A Letter From Youkai High?

**Dislaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. If it did, Kikyo would be dead, Sesshoumaru would have Kagome as a mate, and Inu no Taishou would still be alive. Oh well.**

**Summary: It's just another AU, school fic. This is what happens when you're bored. Let's see, Kagome moves to Youkai High in America, after living in Tokyo for her whole life, a school that's all for youkai; she doesn't know it. It causes some problems when they realize she's a miko, especially the principal, Mr. Taihou. But, luckily for her, she finds some friends among the inu youkai, mainly Inuyasha, who hangs out with Koga, and some others. So, what's to happen when she meets his older brother, the sexy senior Sesshoumaru? And where do Tokyo and American gangs fit into this story?**

**Chapter 1: A letter from Youkai High?**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sudden beeping of her alarm clock startled her; she woke instantly, as if her body had been waiting for it to go off. (A/N: I don't know about you, but I wake up the instant my alarm goes off, as if I've been waiting for it. Sorry! Continue reading!)

"Ah, Monday!" Kagome Higurashi sighed, smiling as she stretched her back until it cracked.

"Kagome! Are you up, dear?" Her mother called, giving a quick knock on her 16 year old daughter's door.

"Yeah, I'm up, mom! Are you making breakfeast?" Kagome called back, throwing back the covers on her bed.

"Yes, I'm making your favorite: eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice."

"Alright! I'll be down in about ten minutes."

Kagome heard her mother walking back down the stairs as she stood and stretched again. She slipped out of her silk nightgown, standing in nothing beside her bed.

"What to wear?" She wondered aloud, making her way over to her closet. "Jeans? A skirt? No, jeans will be fine."

Deciding, she pulled out a pair of snug, frayed jeans and a tight t-shirt with the band "Three Days Grace" spread across the center. She laid both on her bed, before going over to her vanity, and pulling out a comfortable black bra and black underwear.

After dressing, she moved in front of her mirror, carefully brushing her waist-length, glossy black hair until it shined. After gazing into the mirror, she decided to wear it back, and pulled out a black, silk ribbon. She tied it around her hair at her neck.

Next, she pulled out her make-up bag, and walked into the bathroom connected to her room. Sitting herself on the side of the sink, she opened it, taking out her dry eyeliner first.

She used it to make a rough ring around her cerulean eyes, before taking out her liquid eyeliner. She went around over the dry eyeliner with it, although much more carefully this time. (A/N: This is what I do, anyway. Anyone else? Or am I the only one?)

Putting both sticks away, she pulled out her small eyeshadow compact, where she chose dark and light blue colors. The dark blue went on first, sparkling as it accented the eyeliner. Then she covered it with the light blue, which farther accented the eyeliner, and even the other color.

Lastly, she added some black mascara, followed by light pink blush and clear lip gloss.

"Perfect." She murmured, smacking her lips at herself in the mirror.

After putting her make-up away, she went back into her room, laying the bag on her vanity. Looking down at her black-colored nails, she decided she didn't need to redo them, and turned off her light.

"G'morning." Sota's sleepy greeting warmed her as she passed him in the hall, and she gave him a gentle pat on the head.

"Good morning. But maybe you should go back to bed."

He obediently nodded, and she smiled as she made her way downstairs. Her mother was standing at the stove; she turned to her daughter with a smile.

"I grabbed the mail this morning; you got something. It's at your seat."

Kagome nodded and seated herself, glancing down at the thick envelope before her.

"From Youkai High? What's that? Have you heard of it, mom?" Her mother shook her head, piling the food on the plate she set before her daughter. "Oh, no wonder. I guess it's in America. Shall I open it?"

Popping a piece of bacon in her mouth, Kagome chewed before reading aloud;

_Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi,_

_It has come to our attention that you are doing extremely well in your school, and are taking only AP and IB classes. Yet, even with these classes, you recieve only A's. Your principal has contacted us as Youkai High, which is well known as the most prestigious school in all of America._

_It would seem that you could do better here in America, at our school. This letter is a request for you to come to Youkai High, and farther apply yourself here._

_Should you agree, we will send enough money for you to fly here. There will also be enough money to last a couple months, for food, clothes, and supplies. Our school provides any books you might need._

_We earnestly hope you will agree to join us at Youkai High, and eagerly anticipate a return letter of yours. If we do not recieve a letter of confirmation within a month from now, by March 13, we will assume that you have declined our proposition._

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Taishou of Youkai High_

After reading this letter, Kagome could only sit there with her mouth hanging open. She had just recieved a letter from the most prestigious school in America, asking her to join them! What should she do?

"Mom? What do you think I should do?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, sipping her tea before she answered. "Well, they were right about your classes. You are taking the highest classes in your school, and half the time you sleep during class. Maybe this would be a good experience for you. And they would pay all your traveling expenses."

Kagome nodded, but she wasn't agreeing yet. It was such a big decision she felt she needed time to process it. She needed even more time to come up with the right thing to do. She said as much to her mother.

"I agree, Kagome. Besides, you have a month to decide. Take your time. You should get the opinions of your friends, but don't forget: this is your decision, and yours alone. Don't let anyone else make it for you."

Kagome nodded, thankful for her mother's wisdom.

"I believe I will do that, mom. After all, I'm supposed to meet Eri, Amy, and Hojo at the mall in about 20 minutes. I suppose I'll tell them after we finish shopping."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded; it was a good thing to do.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." Kagome smiled, finishing up her eggs and bacon as she fairly shoved her toast in her mouth.

"Chew before you swallow, dear." Mrs. Higurashi chided, watching her daughter gulp down her orange juice.

"Yeah, sure, mom. I love you! Bye!" Kagome kissed her mother's cheek, grabbing her small black purse from the counter.

"Do you have enough money?"

"Yeah, I've got about 200 in here. Well, a lot's in my wallet in my jeans, just in case anyone tries to steal my purse."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, waving a little as her daughter rushed out the door. Then she frowned as she glanced down at the letter still on the table.

_How odd, to recieve a letter from an American school. And in the middle of school. Oh well; I'm happy for her. It'll be a nice change._

With those happy thoughts, Mrs. Higurashi cleaned up her daughter's dishes, carefully setting the letter on top of the fridge for safe keeping.

She just hoped this didn't bother Kagome for the rest of the day; she'd been anticipating this trip to the mall for quite a few days now.

**Well, what'd ya think of chapter 1? I thought it went okay. And I know; there's probably so many stories like this, but I'm hoping this one will be a little different. So, please review for me! I need to know what you guys think before I write the next chapter, "At The Mall!" I'll update once I have five reviews.**

**Oh, um, does anyone know the name of Kagome's mom? And the real name of Inu no Taishou, (that's a title.) And I don't mean "Toga." He has a name that starts with "S," I think. They say it in the third movie, and if you know it, please tell me!**

**Ayame**


	2. At The Mall!

**Disclaimer: It's the same, of course. I own nothing! Except for a few manga, and a movie. Whatever. And I know Kagome's a little emoish, get over it. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Warnings: Probably should have said this earlier: This isn't going to be for Kikyo or Hojo lovers, because I'm planning on some nasty things for them; I hate them both. Well, actually, Kikyo might not be as nasty as Hojo, their punishment, but if you hate any bashing of them, don't read.**

**Chapter 2: At The Mall!**

Kagome grinned as she felt the sun on her face; it was a beautiful morning. Her soft skin tingled in the rays, as if soaking up the sun for energy. Perhaps it was just her, but that's just the way she felt. And she loved it!

"Kagome! Kagome, over here!"

Kagome turned at the sound of her name being called; her best friend Eri was rushing towards her, waving excitedly.

"Eri! Hi! Are you ready for some shopping?!" Kagome giggled, rushing into her friend's arms.

"Definately! Clothes, accessories, and new make-up! Are you excited?!"

They both smiled, happily thinking about all the things they could buy. Today was going to be a wonderful day, they both knew. Now all they had to do was meet up with Amy and Hojo at the mall, and their perfect day would finally begin!

"Well, Kagome, where should we go first?" Hojo asked, his overly sweet voice breaking through Kagome's thoughts.

"Oh? Why should I be the one to choose? I think Eri should pick the first store."

"Nuh-uh. You picked the mall for today, so you choose the first store." Eri commanded, holding up her hands in surrender.

Kagome sighed, but agreed; it's not like she was really objecting. "Fine. First, we'll go to Hot Topic; they have really good band shirts there."

The others nodded, and turned into the wing of the mall that held the Hot Topic store.

Dark music drifted to meet them as they stepped through the doorway, as well as the dark interior accented by a flashing purple light. It was a small store, but the products were amazing.

Kagome walked immediately over to where they held the band shirts, trying to decide which ones she wanted. She chose a Linkin Park shirt, a Nirvana shirt, and an Evanescence shirt. She also grabbed a spiked choker, and a double choker wih a black crucifix in the center of it. Some black nail polish accompanied those, along with more black eyeliner, and black eyeshadow, which she had none of.

But, she needed something that wasn't black, so she grabbed a black and bright lime green zipped hoodie, and decided she had enough from this store. She put everything on the counter, watching the cashier ring up her purchases.

"That'll be 93.72." She told Kagome, giving the girl a smile.

Kagome fished out the money from her purse, taking her bag from the lady as she joined Eri at the front of the store. Amy and Hojo joined them after a few minutes; every one of them had a bag.

"So, Eri, your choice now. Where to?" Kagome asked, switching her bag from her left hand to her right hand.

"Um, let's go into Kohl's. I think they're having a sale on their clothes there."

They nodded, and followed her as she led the way into the store. Kagome was silent as they walked; she just couldn't think of how she was going to tell them about the letter.

_Well, I guess I could tell them when we stop to eat. That shouldn't ruin our day. I hope._

So deciding, her mood brightened, and she rushed up ahead of the others, looking back with a grin.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"How's pizza sound for lunch?" Eri asked, shouldering her many packages as she waited for Hojo to unlock his car.

"No, I go with tacos." Amy disagreed, setting her own packages on the ground.

"No, no, no. Wacdonalds." Kagome named her favorite fast food place, putting the bags in the back seat.

"I vote Subway. We haven't been there in forever." Hojo voiced his own opinion, smiling.

Kagome backed out of the car, allowing Eri to go next as they all thought about what to do.

"Hm. How does _Ro Sham Bo_ sound to you guys? To find out where to eat?" Amy suggested, grinning.

"That's a great idea, Amy!"

They all grinned now, waiting until everyone had their packages in the car before settling themselves in a small circle. They played _Ro Sham Bo_, (rock paper scizzors) until they had a winner; it was Hojo.

"Well, I guess it's Subway. That isn't so bad." Amy commented, and the others nodded.

It took only about ten minutes for them to return to the mall, get their food, and settle themselves at an empty table. Kagome waited until they were all underway eating their food before she decided to speak.

"Well, guys, there's something I've been waiting to tell you." Her voice was soft, almost too soft to be heard. But they all heard her.

"What is it, Kagome? Are you sick, or something?" Hojo asked, ever the health fanatic.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that I recieved a letter this morning, and I was wondering on your guys' opinions on it."

Amy stopped eating now, wiping her mouth before she spoke. "Okay, so tell us. What kind of letter was it?"

Kagome sighed deeply, before she told them about the letter, its contents, and what her mother had said. It was quiet when she was done speaking, so she took a sip of her coke to moisten her suddenly dry throat.

Eri was the first to speak; she'd known Kagome the longest. "Well, I think this is a wonderful thing! It'd be amazing, for you and for that school. But I agree with your mother; you shouldn't let our opinions be your decision."

Kagome nodded; she'd figured her friend would say this. "I know. I'll make the decision my own, but it will help to hear what you guys think."

Amy spoke next. "I hear America is much better than Tokyo, although I don't think so. It'll be something good for you, though. Here, it's just like you're slacking off; there isn't anything challenging for you to do. In America, that'll probably change."

Hojo nodded. "I agree. Plus, remember how you were sick all summer? Moving to America will help to improve your health. And if they're paying for you to move, then you should be happy."

"Aw, you guys. All of your opinions mean so much to me! I haven't decided yet, but right now I'm leaning towards moving. Although, I'm not going to make the big decision until I've had at least a weak to think through the pros and cons."

They all nodded, and went back to their meals, although they were all thinking about the letter. What would they do, if Kagome did decide to move?

But no matter what, they'd agree with whatever she went with. After all, they were her friends. And there was always e-mail.

* * *

Nearly two weeks later, Kagome walked into her kitchen in the morning, watching as her mother made her breakfeast. It was time to tell her mother her decision.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around, her eyes rimmed with red; it was as if she already knew her daugher's decision.

"Sit down, Kagome. Eat." She smiled, but it was a tad sad.

"Mom, I've decided. I know what I'm going to do." Kagome whispered, staring down at the table.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't say anything; she waited for Kagome to speak as she fixed her a plate.

Kagome sighed, before she worked up the courage to continue speaking.

"I've decided...that I will go to Youkai High. I've already written the letter; I just wanted to see if you were still okay with it before I mailed it."

Mrs. Higurashi didn't cry; she'd already cried this morning, when she'd woken with the feeling that her daughter would be leaving her. But still a sob escaped as she rushed foreword to hug her daughter.

"Of course I'm still okay with it. I'm not happy, but I'll support you all the way."

Kagome nodded, feeling her eyes burn. She held her mother tightly, letting a few tears escape. It was alright; she still had a few weeks with her mother before she had to leave. A few weeks with Sota, and her friends.

After that, she'd be ready to leave for America.

**Well, you all knew that was her decision, I'm betting. Anyway, that's the second chapter. If I get five more reviews, I'll post the third chapter, "First Day at Youkai High!" I hope you'll review for me!**

**Ayame**


	3. Welcome to America!

**Diclaimer: Check the last chapters. By the way, I changed this title. Why? I don't want her going to school just yet; she's got to meet someone first! And, dude, I want the game Crisis Core, because the Final Fantasy guys look awsome! And I guess Inu no Taishou's name is Toga in Japanese, thanks to Anime Profiles.**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to America!**

The plane trip was uneventful, and the in-flight movie was boring. But Kagome wasn't complaining; after all, she slept the whole flight! She hadn't slept the night before; she'd been too excited about finally going to America.

In fact, she would have still been asleep if the flight attendant hadn't woken her up. Smiling, blushing a little in embarassment, Kagome allowed the attendant to help her off the plane, leading her over to where the luggage was stationed.

She found her bags in no time; it was mainly just clothes, and personal items, so she only had three large suitcases.

"Would you like me to hail a taxi for you, ma'am?" The attendant asked, smiling.

Kagome, her blush deepening at the 'ma'am,' nodded gratefully, and watched as the man walked to the street and waved an arm. A car pulled up to the curb in no time, driven by a young man with a cocky smile.

The attendant leaned down to whisper something to the man before waving Kagome over.

"Koga, here, will take you to the school."

Kagome smiled and handed her suitcases to the man, Koga, before frowning.

"How did you know I was going to a school?"

He merely smiled. "Inu no Taishou informed me that I was to attend to you, and direct you in the right direction when you reached America."

"Oh." Kagome nodded, thanking Koga, who held the taxi door open for her as she climbed in. "Thank you very much!" She called to the attendant, before Koga slammed the door shut.

"So, you're a transfer for Youkai High?" Koga asked, glancing at the girl through his rectangular mirror.

"Yep. I got the letter a few weeks ago, and decided this would be the best thing to do." Kagome replied, watching as busy streets went by through the window.

She missed Koga discreetly sniff the air, giving her a puzzled look before returning his crystal blue eyes to the road. She was too busy thinking.

_I wonder what Youkai High will be like? Will it be like the Tokyo schools? I hope so. But, why do I feel so uneasy? No...it's not an uneasy feeling I have. I feel...almost...nauseous. Like there's something evil eating at me. Is it just my imagination? Or is it...something else?_

These thoughts filled Kagome's mind as the car drive wore on, crowded streets turning into a nearly empty countryside. Koga stopped the taxi before a monstrous building, two stories high with many different wings to it.

Kagome jerked out of her musings when Koga suddenly opened her door; she would have fallen out of the car if he hadn't caught her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"Yeah, I must still be a little tired from the flight. Is this...Youkai High?" She asked, watching as many kids, all situated the building, stopped what they were doing to watch her.

"Yep! This is the infamous Youkai High! I'll take you to Inu no Taishou's office, since I've been here many times."

Kagome nodded and followed Koga into the school, missing the almost hostile looks the other students were giving her. Luckily, though, before she had time to notice them, they were at the principal's office.

The door had the title "Inu no Taishou" written in dark blue letters on it. Koga knocked briefly, before opening the door and motioning her inside.

Kagome got her first look at Toga "Inu no Taishou," the principal of Youkai High. She was very impressed; a little intimidated, but impressed all the same.

Mr. Toga had beautiful amber eyes, almost liquid in their intensity. Glossy, silver hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail, much like her's at the moment. Thick silver bangs hung into his eyes, hanging over what looked to be pointed ears. He wore a simple, black Armani suit, and was standing over by a large window, instead of sitting at his desk. He didn't look up as they entered, but Kagome knew he was aware of them.

That sick feeling grew the more steps she took into his office, and she put a hand to her queazy stomach. Looking closer, she thought that what she was really seeing was an illusion; this image of the Inu no Taishou seemed like an after-image over a much simpler, black haired, brown eyed man.

"Ah, so you are Higurashi Kagome, the genious from Tokyo. Welcome to Youkai High." Toga smiled warmly, gesturing for Kagome to take a seat before his desk.

Walking over to Koga, he leaned down from his height of 6 foot 3 to whisper in Koga's ear, something to soft for Kagome to hear. Koga nodded, and walked back the way they'd come, closing the door quietly behind him.

Kagome gave the tall man a smile, settling her black purse next to her as she waited for him to take a seat. Instead, he just returned to his postition next to the window, and stared at her.

She waited for him to speak; when he didn't, she grew nervous, and had to break the silence herself.

"Um, excuse me, sir, but has there been some mistake? Was the invitation wrong?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip.

Toga turned around to stare out the window, lifting his head a little to sniff the air. _Mm, what a delicious scent. Peaches. Peaches and...grass? But, wait. There's something else. Something hidden..._

"Um, sir?" Kagome spoke quietly, shifting in the seat.

"Oh, forgive me; I was thinking of something else. No, there isn't any mistake. Listen, perhaps it would be better if we speak tomorrow. You are probably exhausted, and wish to get yourself settled. Allow me to summon my retainer, Jakken, to carry your bags for you."

Kagome nodded, grateful. That sick feeling hadn't dissippitated when she'd sat; in fact, it seemed to only grow stronger. Perhaps a full night of rest would be good for her, and she was happy that the principal had suggested such a thing.

"You called?" A squack came from behind her, and Kagome jumped.

A short man with a sickly green complextion and what looked like almost pee-yellow eyes was standing behind her, although that, too, seemed like an after-image.

"Yes. Carry Ms. Higurashi's things to dorm room 342. She is our transfer student. Ms. Higurashi, for now you have a dorm room to yourself, and most likely will for a few months yet. Follow Jakken here to your room; here's your key."

Kagome nodded, smiling, and accepted the small, silver key from Toga. Koga grabbed three of her suitcases; how such a small creature could carry them she'd never know. She took the fourth.

A bell sounded just as they exited the office; class must have been starting. She didn't see any more students as they made their way all the way across the school, and down a long hall. They stopped before a room marked "342."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Jakken. I can take my bags now."

Jakken didn't say anything; he merely snorted and dropped her bags, before rushing off.

_Stupid ugly toad._ She thought, unlocking her dorm room.

The room smelled freshly clean, like a lemon plant. (those do smell really good; I grow them) Sighing, Kagome just dumped her bags on the floor, closed her door and locked it, and collapsed on her bed.

It was time for another, much more needed nap.

**And there it is! The third chapter! What do you guys think? By the way, I was watching Unbeatable Banzuke while writing this; that's a good show. Sorrry, randomness again. Please review!**

**Ayame**


	4. First Day At Youkai High Oh Joy

**Disclaimer: Why bother? It's never going to change. But now I'm watching The Mummy Returns! I love Brendan Fraser. Although not as much as Illich Guardiola; he's got a hot voice.**

**Chapter 4: First Day At Youkai High; Oh Joy**

"Mm..."

Kagome let out a slight groan as she shifted on her bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. She didn't think that was going to happen, though.

"Mm? Not my...where am I?" Opening her eyes, she was met with a wooden ceiling, rather than her normal white ceiling. Then she remembered, and shot straight up.

"Crap! What time is it?!...Oh, good, it's only 5:20 am. That gives me enough time to get ready."

Throwing her blanket aside, she stood, noticing she was wearing the same clothes she'd worn yesterday.

_Gross._ She thought, but smiled. That's when she noticed she had a bathroom attached to her room. _Awsome!_

It only took her about 15 minutes to shower, and another 20 minutes to blow dry her hair. After that, it was time to get dressed.

"Okay, I think I'll wear jeans today."

So deciding, she opened her first suitcase, and pulled out a pair of her favorite, not too tight jeans. Slipping into them, she pulled out a black and dark purple corset that laced up the front. It was low enough to show just the tip of her cleavage, but she didn't mind.

Next, she hunted down her make-up case, and proceded to do her eyeliner, lip gloss, blush, and eye shadow. Although, this time she used dark and light purple. After all, she had to match. The last thing she pulled on were her purple, open-toed sandals, showing off her black-painted toenails.

"I think that's good enough. Wait, I need a necklace."

She found her jewelery box in her last suitcase, and pulled out a sterling silver necklace with a "K" set in glittering stones.

"Okay, now it's good enough. Oh, looks like I've got just enough time to get to class. My first class is...Ancient History with Mr. Jakostu. It's...just down this dorm hall. Good!"

Kagome grabbed a small backpack and went outside, locking her door before turning.

"Ah!" She let out a squeal, falling on her butt.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" The rough voice came from above her, and she looked up.

A boy wearing jeans and a red t-shirt had been standing directly behind her, and when she'd turned, she'd nearly fainted. Then she got a closer look. Long, silver hair that closely resembled that of the Inu no Taishou's hung down a broad back, about the length of hers. And when she looked even closer, she saw what looked like the cutest pair of silver dog ears atop that head!

"Oh my gosh! Kawaii!" She squealed, somehow resisting the urge to leap up and rub those ears.

"W-what?" The man gulped, his amber eyes showing confusion and wariness.

"U-um, nothing. Can you help me up, please?" Kagome asked, regaining control of herself.

"Sure..."

Kagome couldn't help but glance at the claws tipping the hand held out to her, and although she wasn't afraid, she was confused.

_What-? Is this boy...human? No, he has to be. It must just be my overactive imagination._

Smiling, Kagome accepted his hand; he pulled her up as if she weighed virtually nothing.

"Eep!" She squeaked, finding herself on suddenly unsteady feet. That queazy feeling was back again, and it was really starting to annoy her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The boy asked, still wary.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little woozy. Oh, I'm Kagome, by the way. Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Inuyasha." He told her; she noticed two tiny, cute fangs potruding from his lips.

"Are you...um, if this is a wrong thought, ignore it, but are you related to the principal, by any chance?" Kagome asked, straightening her corset. (hichigomate: bet you thought she was going to ask him if he was human, huh? Not just yet!)

"Um, how did you know? We look nothing alike. I mean, he has black hair, and I have brown, and I have green eyes, and he has blue."

Kagome's face took on a confused look; that wasn't right. Both had silver hair and amber eyes. Right?

Wait. Looking at him again, she noticed that silver/amber look was an after-image, just like Toga's was. Apparently it really was her imagination making her see things. Then she realized Inuyasha was still waiting for an answer.

"Um, I just-well, you guys kinda have the same features. But, um, can you tell me how to get to the Ancient History classroom? With Mr. Jakotsu?"

Inuyasha continued staring at her for a long time, before suddenly letting out a "Feh." Turning, he motioned to her with a wave.

"Yeah. That's my first class, too. You'll like Mr. Jak; he's an awsome teacher. Well? Are you coming?"

Kagome realized she'd been staring off into the distance, trying to figure out why her queazy feeling, which had stayed since yesterday, was only just now slowly disappearing. Shaking her head free of her thoughts, she nodded and smiled, rushing foreword to follow Inuyasha to class.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. After all, she'd just made a new friend!

**Short, ya? Get over it! I'm posting this so I can go get some cookies, and then I'm going to write my next chapter, "Mr. Jakotsu and Ancient History!" Keep reading, keep enjoying, and keep reviewing, please! Oh, and don't forget to ignore any typos. Unless you find something really wrong; if you do, please tell me about it.**

**Also, for those of you who're wondering, you'll find out what Kagome's queaziness is in the next few chapters.**

**Ayame**

**Thanks to all those who've reviewed so far; you've made me extremely happy! Granted, it's not a lot, but it's still more than my Twisted Reality story has!**

**Karai Deyou**

**wolfcries**

**aliway**

**sesshomaru121**

**inuyashafan424567**

**g2fan**

**ninetailedsilverkitsune**

**blackcat137**

**Kanae14**


	5. Mr Jakotsu, Ancient History et le Gang

**Disclaimer: Again, not changing. Well, except for now I'm watching Naruto, and anxiously awaiting Deathnote and Bleach, which are on tonight!**

**Chapter 5: Mr. Jakotsu, Ancient History, and The Gang**

"So, this class...is it fun?" Kagome asked, skipping along beside Inuyasha.

"Feh. I guess you could say that. He's certainly an odd guy. Just make sure you don't laugh when you see him."

Kagome turned to throw a confused look at her new friend, saying, "What? Why would I laugh at him?"

Inuyasha just shrugged, walking into the doorway to the left of them.

"Inuyasha!! How wonderful to see you! How are you today?!" A loud, almost girlish voice greeted them instantly, and Inuyasha was tackled, right there in the doorway.

"Gah! Mr. Jak! Get off me!!" Inuyasha threw the teacher to the ground, a flustered look on his face.

"Aw, Yasha, how can you be so cruel? sniff"

Kagome peeked around Inuyasha's shoulder and got a good look at Mr. Jakotsu. The teacher wore a female's yukata, a light lilac color that had a slip up the front, and was covered in slit green leaves. He had short silky black hair pulled up in a side pony-tail. Twin light purple lines ran down his tearducts, down to lips that appeared to be painted in lipstick.

Kagome put a hand to her lips, stiffling a giggle. Mr. Jakotsu was a transvestite?

"Oh? Who is this? Have you brought me a friend, Yasha?" Jakotsu stood and dusted off his yukata, motioning for Inuyasha to move out of the way.

"Hello. I'm the transfer student, Kagome Higurashi." She held out her hand, smiling.

"Glad to meet you. Hm...you know, you're pretty cute. Of course, not as cute as my Yasha, here."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled; yes, he really let out a growl!

But Jakotsu and Kagome merely grinned, laughing at him.

"Yasha, why don't we have Kagome sit next to you, since you're probably the only one she knows. We do notes on the overhead, so all you really have to do is copy. You're exempt from the essay that's due tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, following Inuyasha over to his seat near the back of the room. Apparently, this was going to be a fun class after all!

* * *

"Kags? Yo, Kags, wake up!"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, looking around.

The class was almost completely empty except for her and Inuyasha; even Mr. Jakotsu was gone.

"When did class end? Was I that out of it?" She wondered, putting away her notebook.

"Yeah. What were you thinking about? Oh, hurry up; it's time for lunch, and I'm starving!"

Kagome nodded and stood, wondering as well what she'd been thinking about. She couldn't really remember. It had something to do with these weird after-images she kept seeing on people.

"Yo, Kagome, you're spacing out again."

Inuyasha waved a clawed hand in front of her face; startled, Kagome grabbed his hand, peering at those sharp claws. They kept disappearing on her, only to reappear at different times.

"Come on; I think I'm just hungry." She smiled, dropping his hand.

He nodded, still giving her an odd look. _What was that weird tingle I just felt?_ He wondered, looking down at his hand.

Shaking his head, he sighed, walking foreword. He was hungry too, after all.

"So, what're you hungry for?" He asked, leading her into the huge cafeteria.

"I don't know. What do they serve here?" Kagome asked, following him into the half-full line.

"Ramen." He told her, placing a bowl of steaming beef ramen on a tray.

"Well, I mean, do they have salads? Fruit?"

Seeing him nod, she looked down at the foods served, and smiled. She placed a small ceaser salad on her tray and grabbed an apple, debating whether or not she wanted ramen. It did smell really good...

Suddenly, a small bowl of beef ramen made its way onto her tray. Glancing up, she found Inuyasha walking away, and smiled a little. The decision was taken out of her hands, and she didn't mind so much.

"Thanks, Inu!" She called, standing behind him in front of the cashier.

"Yeah, well, tomorrow you're paying for me. Today's my treat." He told her, paying. "By the way, you're sitting with me, since I assume you don't want to sit alone."

She nodded, and followed him to a rectangular table occupied by only a few others. The first she recognized, although she couldn't say exactly how she knew him. She looked closely first, to get what she figured must be the real image, because that's what Inuyasha had used to describe himself. It was short black hair and gray eyes.

Then she allowed herself to look at his after-image, which she chose as the real image, because it's what she saw the clearest. Unbelievably long, silver hair that looked to be softer even than her own was braided to the man's waist; she guessed it fell to about his knees. Silver bangs fell into emotionless amber eyes, almost obscuring what looked like a waning, navy blue crescent moon. On narrow cheeks were parallel maroon stripes, matching ones that appeared on his wrist when he reached up to pull a lock of hair behind pointed ears. He wore simple jeans and a white t-shirt.

What surprised Kagome the most, though, was what looked like a white, fluffy boa attached to his shoulder, although this was even less noticable than his after-image.

_Man, that is one sexy guy._ She thought, resisting the urge to blush as she turned to another occupant of the table.

This one had long black hair braided down his back, and what looked like a lilac colored four point diamond in the middle of his forehead. He had blue eyes, and was about 5 foot 4, when he stood to give Inuyasha a nod.

Kagome turned her eyes to the last male occupant of the table; this one actually looked normal; he had no after-image at all, which she suspected wasn't as normal as it should be. Black hair was pulled back in a tiny pony-tail, falling into purple-black eyes.

All three of these boys were cute, but the first one, the one who she guessed was related to the Inu no Taishou and Inuyasha, was the best looking.

Then she turned to the two girls at the table. The first was a small girl with snow white hair and soulless black eyes. She wore a simple white dress. Looking at her, Kagome first felt repulsed, but then she only felt sad, because a very sad aura was coming from the girl.

The second girl was different. She had black hair pulled back with a feather braided in it, and eerily red eyes. She was wearing a red and white dress, and bore a resemblance to the girl sitting next to her. She only saw their after-images.

She waited patiently for Inuyasha to introduce her.

"Guys, this is Kagome. She just transfered. Kags, this is Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Miroku, Kagura, and Kanna." He pointed out each in turn.

Sesshoumaru glared, Miroku and Bankotsu smiled, Kagura sneered, and Kanna merely looked at her.

_Wow, I feel welcome._ She thought, sighing. "Hi! It's very nice to meet you. I hope I'm not going to intrude if I sit here; Inuyasha's the only one I know here." Something told her to speak softer than she normally would when nervous.

"Nonsense! We would never turn down a beautiful girl, would we, Bank?" The man called Miroku grinned, patting the seat on the bench next to him.

"Stay away from him; he's a pervert." Inuyasha advised, seating himself on the other side of the bench.

"Now, that's just rude, Inuyasha."

"But true." Kagura laughed; Kagome took a dislike to her instantly.

Her voice was husky, as if it were overused. And she smelled weird, but Kagome couldn't place it.

Shaking her head, Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha, in between him and Kanna, who gave a very tiny smile.

"Hello." She smiled at the girl, who nodded.

"Welcome to Youkai High." Kanna had one of the softest voices Kagome had ever heard; she had to lean a little closer to actually understand the words. But Kagome liked her already; she knew they could be friends.

"Thank you very much. I don't really understand my first class already; I've never taken Ancient History before."

Bankotsu leaned over at hearing this, his lilac diamond shining when she caught a glimpse of it.

"Jak's my older brother. If you want, I can help you, give you some of my old notes."

Kagome smiled, thinking this was a great idea. She turned when Kanna spoke up too.

"I'll come too, after our last class today; Bankotsu is a much a hentai as Miroku."

Bankotsu pouted, but leaned over Kagome to give Kanna a quick peck on the lips. She turned away, but not before giving him a warm smile.

_Aw, how cute!_ Kagome thought, before digging into her meal. She had one more class, Calculus with Onigumo, and then she'd be going over to Kanna's for help. She almost couldn't wait!

**Augh, Onigumo and Naraku freak me out. They'll play a major part in this story, along with Kikyo, ew, but they'll have their reckoning. I almost can't wait to write it! By the way, don't you just positively love Bank and Jak?? They're so cute!! Anyway, please review! I hope this chapter was as good as the others; introducing characters is such a bore.**

**Ayame**


	6. Onigumo the Hentai

**Disclaimer: Refer to the last few chapters, because it's getting annoying, constanly telling you I don't own Inuyasha! And I never will! But, I'm sick now, so I'm hoping that being sick won't interfere with my writing. If it does, then go ahead and flame me. I don't really care anymore. But, please try to enjoy, ignoring if it goes off the plot. I'm hoping this won't. The good news? Now I'm watching The Cell! Creepy. Especially the part where the father's abusing his kid, with the ironing triangle thingy.**

**Chapter 6: Onigumo the Hentai**

She almost didn't find Mr. Onigumo's Calculus class. It was near the back of the school, very far from the cafeteria. She wouldn't have seen it at all had a girl standing by the door not waved at her.

She wore her dark brown hair down her back, tied loosely with a white cloth at her mid-back. She had no after-image, which Kagome was grateful for. She was about 5 foot 3, with dark brown eyes that smiled warmly at Kagome when she approached.

"Hi! I'm Sango Taijiya! The Houshi asked me to look for you, since you're going to be in my next class."

Kagome smiled, nodding. "Yeah; I'm Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet you. Um, who's the "Houshi," again?"

Sango laughed. "That's what I call Miroku, because he comes from a long line of monks. So, come on. You want to get a good seat in the back, away from Mr. Onigumo. He's a total hentai."

Kagome didn't say anything to this; she had nothing to say. She merely followed Sango into the already half-full classroom, and to the back of the large room where, incidentally, there were only two empty seats. She took the one closer to the window, and waited for Mr. Onigumo to come into the room.

He did a few minutes after the second bell rang. Like Kagura, Kagome knew instantly she didn't like this man, although she didn't know why.

She saw short brown hair and clear brown eyes, along with a white shirt and tan pants. But that was just the illusion. Beneath that, or rather above it, she saw curly black hair that fell way past his shoulders, and cold black eyes that saw everything. He wore what looked like armor, and the air around him almost had a purple tint to it.

Shaking her head, Kagome tried to dispel that sickening image; amazingly, it went away, and she only saw the brown-haired version of Mr. Onigumo. That, in itself, was a relief for her. At least, until Onigumo spoke.

"Well, class, it appears we have a transfer student. Would you care to introduce yourself, miss? Tell us a little about yourself, too." He asked, all smiles.

She shivered, but smiled in return, and stood.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I came from Japan a few days ago at a request from the Inu no Taishou. I'm very happy to be here."

She gave a little bow, and noticed most people turned to stop and stare at her. Most of them had that weird after-image that she still couldn't figure out why it was there. Well, at least she wasn't as sick anymore. She figured it was just an affect from moving across the globe.

But, other than that mild irritation, the rest of the class was uneventful. She understood most of it, and figured that although this woudln't be as easy as AP Calc. in Japan, it wouldn't be very hard either. She became fast friends with Sango, and quickly exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses.

When the class was over, both eagerly stood.

"If you want, I can show you Bankotsu's dorm room; I know Kanna, so I know which one it is." Sango offered, placing her books in her small bag.

Kagome was about to reply, when Onigumo suddenly called out;

"Ms. Higurashi, could you come here, please? I have a folder with old notes that will help you catch up."

Kagome shrugged at Sango and walked foreword, not noticing that Sango only went to wait for her outside the door. She heard the door close behind her.

"Yes?" Kagome smiled, holding out a hand for the folder.

It seemed Onigumo misunderstood her, though. He took her hand, but held it, rather than place anything in it.

"I just wanted to welcome you personally to Youkai High, _Kagome_. I know that you'll be very happy here, and I hope you will feel free to come to me for anything."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand. Now, you said you had a file for me?" She pretended not to notice he was suddenly crowding her personal space.

"Ah, yes, the files." Onigumo stepped back, but not before bending to take a long wiff of her neck.

She flinched away from him. The minute she had the folder he'd promised her, she rushed out the door, not noticing Sango fell into step beside her.

"Did he try anything?" Sango asked when it became apparent that Kagome wasn't going to speak.

"Oh, Sango. No, he didn't really try anything. He just...scared me a little. That's all." Kagome nodded reassuringly, but Sango wasn't convinced.

"I don't buy that at all. He might not have done anything big, but he did do something. Listen, if you want, you can go talk to the Inu no Taishou about this. He'll switch you out with no problems at all."

Kagome shook her head. "No, that's alright. As long as I'm not alone with him, I don't really care that much. Let's just go to Bankotsu's, alright?"

Sango finally sighed, agreeing. It was better to just let it go, for now. They made their way over to the men's dorms, neither even conceiving of the dark plans being made.

* * *

"Ku ku ku. It appears I've found a new pet. Yes. _Kagome Higurashi_. You will be mine, if it's the last thing I do."

_A click._

"Yes, Kikyo? I have a proposition for you. How would you like to transfer to the school where I teach?"

**And there it is. Ya know, it's kinda hard to type when you're coughing up your guts, but whatever. Did I do okay? I hope I did. Please review?**

**Ayame**


	7. Movie Fun A Secret Found

**Disclaimer: Just refer yourselves to the last chapters. If you're too lazy to do that, then you're screwed. Anyway, I've been putting off typing this, but I decided to do it now anyway. Whatever. Just enjoy, while I listen to Everybody Hurts by R.E.M. and Crawling by Linkin Park.**

**Chapter 7: Movie Fun; A Secret Found**

Kagome smiled as she turned down her bed for the night, thinking back on the fun day she'd just had. Not only had she gotten caught up on her studies with Bankotsu and Kanna, but she'd met another person, who seemed to be friends with Sango. Her name was Ayame. Her after image was a fanged girl with long red pulled back into long ponytails on the side of her head. Her eyes were a pretty green color, and she had what almost looked like a tail around her waist. But her other image was just a normal green-eyed girl with brown hair that was in pigtails.

She was really fun, if a bit violent; she tended to smack Miroku just like Sango did. And she was happy to have Kagome as a new friend. Yes, all was going better than she'd planned. It was becoming perfect living here, after that odd sickness of hers disappeared.

And tomorrow they'd all decided to go the movies! It was Saturday, and Americans had no school on Saturdays. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were going to join them as well. She just couldn't wait for tomorrow to come!

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stepped out from under the thick spray from her shower; it was really hot, just like she liked it. Although, she could feel goose bumps rising as she stepped out of the bathroom clad only in a towel.

_Hm, what should I wear today?_ She thought, toweling off her body and her hair. _I think I'll wear my star jeans, the ones with the stars on the back pockets. And I'll wear that pretty dark purple tank top to go with it; I have just the makeup to match it._

She smiled, throwing her towel in her dirty clothesbasket before turning to rummage through her closet. She found the shirt instantly; the pants took a little longer, but she did find them. She pulled them on over a light purple bra and matching panties, before blow-drying her hair, which took nearly half an hour.

She had just finished brushing her hair and doing her makeup when a knock sounded on her dorm room. She opened it to find Sesshoumaru standing there impatiently.

"Yes, can I help you?" Kagome asked, smiling brightly.

He paused, staring at her, before he shook himself and glared. His after image was the dominant image she was getting right now. "I have been instructed to take you to lunch; we'll meet up with my half-brother and the rest at one in front of the movies."

Kagome nodded; surprised he'd talked so much. He didn't seem the type who would. But that was beside the point. "Oh; that's nice of you. Just allow me to go get my purse, and then we can leave!" She quickly rushed back into her bedroom, where she grabbed a plain black purse that held everything she'd need for this little outing. Then she went back to Sesshoumaru, who was glaring even harder, and locked up.

She turned to say something, and found herself very close to him. He'd bent his head while waiting for her, and she found herself looking into bright amber eyes; they weren't an illusion this time. She gasped, feeling that sickness come back with a vengeance. She stumbled, and Sesshoumaru instinctually reacted by reaching out and steadying her.

"Oh, thank you. I'm all right; really. I just got a little dizzy there. Um, where are you taking me for lunch?" She asked, not removing the large hand now wrapped securely around her arm.

He was debating whether or not to answer, she could see that. But he decided to be nice. "We are going to eat at the Ihop just down the street from this school. They have new triple berry pancakes."

"Mm." Kagome sighed appreciatively. She loved the syrupy goodness of pancakes.

He smirked, but it disappeared so suddenly that she thought she might have imagined it. _Wow, he's really handsome!_ She thought, feeling a tiny curl of heat in her lower stomach. He raised an eyebrow at her; she shook her head and quickly walked a few feet away.

"Let's get going!" She grinned brightly, a little too brightly.

Sesshoumaru almost frowned, but refrained. _What was that delicious scent I just caught whiff of? Could it have possible been she? No, I don't think it was. No, it couldn't have been._

**Poor, poor Sesshoumaru; you really have no idea, do you?**

Sesshoumaru almost growled at the voice that just came into his head. _Beast, go back where you belong._ He commanded, walking foreword to follow Kagome without having to think about doing it.

**You're just sad because you haven't gotten any lately. No need to take out your frustrations on me, you know.**

Ggrooowwlll

**Okay, relax; I'm gone. Try not to be such a dick while I'm not here.**

Sesshoumaru unconsciously growled in annoyance, his eyes flashing with just a tint of red.

"Sesshoumaru? Is something wrong?" Kagome turned to look at him, her eyes concerned now.

"Nothing. Just keep walking." He bit out, forcefully pulling his illusion back into place.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded, and didn't stop until they reached the Ihop, where they shared a nice, if strained, lunch. They even managed to waste the whole hour they had until Inuyasha and the others were supposed to meet them.

Sesshoumaru led the way this time; Kagome had no idea where the movies were. The rest of the gang hadn't showed up by the time they got there, so Kagome decided to strike up a conversation while they were waiting.

"So, what movie did Inuyasha say we were seeing?" She asked, fiddling with her purse.

"Sweeny Todd. It has just started showing this week, and he has been anxious to see it. They all have."

She nodded; she'd heard about the movie with the murderous barber. It had sounded interesting, if a little on the scary side. But that would be okay, she guessed. She wanted to see it; really. She wasn't scared!

"Kagome? What is causing you fear?" Sesshoumaru suddenly turned around, causing Kagome to stop with a start.

"What? What do you mean? I'm not...well, I was thinking about murderous barbers, and I suppose that scared me a little. Wait, how did you know I was scared?" She asked suspiciously, glancing up from veiled eyes.

He just turned around and continued staring off into the distance. He had no reason to tell her he could smell her fear, a sweet, pungent scent that called to his inner youkai. No reason at all.

Kagome huffed when he ignored her, taking his example and turning away in annoyance. That was when she spotted Sango waving and rushing foreword. Smiling, Kagome waved back happily. "Sango! Hey!"

Sesshoumaru didn't turn around as the two embraced; instead, he growled out a greeting. "Taijyi. Houshi. ... Half-breed." He spoke monotonously, hearing stuttered greetings back at him. Only one wasn't stuttered: the reply from his half-brother, Inuyasha.

"Stupid jerk! What gives you the right to call me that, Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha growled, stepping back before lowering on his haunches.

Kagome noticed that the after image of Inuyasha had his fangs growing just a bit longer, and his claws bending in impossible positions. His eyes also seemed to grow just faintly a reddish color. That was odd.

"You know exactly what gives me that right, half-breed. Now shut up and go buy your friends your tickets. I've got Kagome's."

Everyone gasped at hearing this; the ice prick Sesshoumaru was buying someone other than himself something? Was Hell freezing over?!

Kagome just thought he was being nice, and smiled sweetly. Inuyasha gave a snort of disgust before storming off, leaving everyone else just standing there.

_What made me say that? I don't want to buy her ticket! What's wrong with me?!_ Sesshoumaru thought angrily, feeling another growl building.

**Yes, you wanted to. You couldn't stand the thought of that half-breed buying her anything, so in order to stop that from happening, you decided to buy hers yourself. ****You**** don't want the half-breed being kind to her.**

_I thought I told you to go away; you're annoying. And that isn't true!_ How sad; an extremely powerful taiyoukai was arguing with himself.

**Oh, give it up already. You know it's true, and I know it's true. Just accept it, and go buy the tickets already. You're going to miss the beginning of the movie if you don't go now.**

Sesshoumaru growled inaudibly before leaving in a huff much like his half-brother, leaving the others staring after him in awe.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I have no idea." Sango replied, shaking her head.

* * *

It was extremely dark in the theatre; only the light of the big screen lit the area. But that didn't matter to Kagome; not in the way it should have. Instead, she felt her eyelids drooping in exhaustion; for some reason she was feeling extremely tired. Deciding not to fight it, she felt her head drop to the side, right onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Said youkai glanced down at her in amazement but, noticing her suddenly peaceful face, decided to leave her in peace. He'd wake her up when the movie was over, in about an hour.

_Dream:_

_Kagome glanced around herself, wondering where she was. She felt like she should know this place; it was so familiar, so nostalgic. But she couldn't quite place it. She was standing in a clearing near an empty well covered in vines; trees were all around and the sun was high in the blue sky. She couldn't smell the normal smog in the city; instead, the air was clean, fresh, and smelled like flowers._

_"Kagome..." A deep voice whispered from behind her, and she turned around with a gasp. It was Sesshoumaru behind her, but the amber-eyed, silver haired Sesshoumaru she saw, not the one from that day. "Kagome, you came." He whispered again, stepping closer._

_Kagome tried to back up, but found she couldn't move. Instead, she found herself lifting up, as if seeking something from the man. But he lifted his head away at the last second, his amber eyes suddenly burning._

_"Kagome, listen to me. I have something to tell you; something I've been wanting to tell you for weeks now. I am a..."_

_End Dream:_

Kagome jerked awake, her wide eyes watching Johnny Depp as Sweeny Todd drop the dead body down below the barber shop. She looked around wildly, taking in Sesshoumaru's confused yet slightly amused face.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked, almost smirking.

Kagome shook her head; she had to get out. She had to get out right now! Lurching to her feet, she scrambled over Sango and Inuyasha, who gave her weird looks before shaking their heads. She made her way out of the theatre as fast as she could, going into the theatre bathrooms where she collapsed against a stall. She held a hand to her mouth, willing down the sickening feeling rising within her. It was just all too much! It couldn't be true! There was no way!

Sesshoumaru couldn't be that! Her dream had to be false!

_"I am a...youkai. An immortal. And you are a miko, my hated enemy. And yet I..." But here he stopped, for a shrill whistle cut through the air._

What did that dream mean? She was a miko? But, that wasn't from this time. Had she, perhaps, dreamt of her past life? But was that possible? It just couldn't be!

Almost gagging, Kagome felt herself sliding down the stall, before collapsing in a heap on the floor. That comforting darkness was definitely better than her racing thoughts.

**Okay, I know, I really shouldn't have rushed the end, but I'm being rushed by me ma. Whatever. What'd you think? Was it okay even with the rush? I hope so. Um, so anyway, she finally found out she's a miko, and that youkai exist! What do you think Sesshoumaru was going to tell her?! wink wink So yeah, I'll try to update quicker with this story, but we'll see. Please review, and tell me what you think! Oh, and yes I spell theater like "theatre" because that's how I'm used to spelling it; plus, it's in the french journal. So don't say I spelled it wrong!**

**Ayame**


	8. What The Hell Is Going On!

**Disclaimer: And I'm back once more, bring to you Youkai High Chapter 8! Bet ya'll have been waitin' for this, huh? Well, sorry for the long wait! But here it is, and I hope you'll be happy with the end result.**

**Youkai High**

**What The Hell Is Going On?!**

_Previously:_

_What did that dream mean? She was a miko? But, that wasn't from this time. Had she, perhaps, dreamt of her past life? But was that possible? It just couldn't be!_

_Almost gagging, Kagome felt herself sliding down the stall, before collapsing in a heap on the floor. That comforting darkness was definately better than her racing thoughts._

_Present:_

The movie was finally almost over. The little boy had just found the clothes and extra fingers and hands of the people who were put in the pies, at last. Sesshoumaru snorted; mortals were so stupid sometimes. No, scratch that, most of the time.

_Speaking of mortals, I wonder where that delectable female went?_ He wondered, his golden eyes flicking left and right. _Hm, her scent isn't as strong as it should be, and she should have been back by now. Perhaps I should go check on her? No, she's of no concern of mine._ He huffed, turning his attention back to the movie. He thought for a moment that his inner youkai was going to pop up with more of its nonsense but surprisingly, it stayed silent.

That, in itself, was a relief. But, after a while, even without his youkai's help, he began to worry. Of course, he was too proud to call it worrying, but he did feel a certain guilt that he hadn't gone to find her yet. That odd scent she'd been exhibiting before she left, something akin to fear, bewilderment, and possible horror. She'd obviously dreamt something that bothered her.

_If she was fearful around here, where many youkai are who can scent such a thing, they'd be excited. I...suppose, since I brought her here, it would be my...obligation to see if she is alright._

With a sigh heard by no one, Sesshoumaru rose from the uncomfortable theatre chair and exited the room, sniffing the air inconspicuously to find the lingering scent of the onna. He found it near the bathrooms; in the women's, to be exact.

_Oh, this will be fun_. He thought sarcastically, before pushing open the door. He didn't care if anyone saw him; he was a powerful taiyoukai, after all.

He saw her body almost immediately. She had collapsed on the floor, her dark hair framing her pale face. And indeed, she was pale; paler than she'd been originally. Her scent of horror, a sickly smell that grated on his nerves and made him want to cringe, permeated the air around him, drowning out all other scents.

He felt like he wanted to snarl, but resisted; instead, he knelt down on the filthy floor and lifted up her slight body. It was odd; he couldn't feel any of her weight. She was so light! He tried to ignore it, ignore her, but the insistant whisperings from his inner youkai, who'd decided to wake once more, made that difficult.

_**Can you smell that, master? That delicious scent that is all hers. It fills your senses, does it not? It reminds you of **__**that**__** time, all those centuries ago.**_

Sesshoumaru growled in warning; he hated thinking of the past. Of course, his inner youkai wasn't deterred in the least. It just made it use a different tactic.

_**What about her build? She is small, yes, but so curvacious under all those clothes. She's got wide hips; they'd be good for birthing pups, yes? She's very pretty, as well. You could certainly do worse in a mate.**_

The taiyoukia shook his head to clear the thoughts, and raised himself off the floor. His youkai senses picked up people walking just outside of the bathrooms, but he didn't care. He carried the girl outside, ignoring the strange, and somewhat shocked, looks from the more conservative people, and made his way out of the theatre. Inuyasha would be able to tell that he was no longer there, that is if he was smart enough to use his nose.

Then again, you could never tell with half-breeds.

* * *

"And how exactly did she suddenly fall asleep in the movies?" Toga asked his eldest son, reprimending him just a little. He ran a clawed hand through his silver pony-tail, staring at Kagome, who was currently still asleep on the fainting couch in his office.

"I don't know, father. I wasn't with her at the time she fainted." Sesshoumaru answered, standing tall behind his father's desk.

"Alright; I can accept that. But answer me this, then. What happened before she left, before she fainted?" Toga asked now, brushing a small strand of hair from the pale girl's face.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered as he looked back in his thoughts. "She had fallen asleep during the movie. I thought she'd had a bad dream, because she woke with the scent of fear, and bewilderment. She pretty much ran out of the theatre, and was gone for the rest of the movie. What happened during that time period I do not know." He, too, looked down at Kagome; he still refused to admit that he cared, though.

"Well, at the moment, there's nothing we can do. Take her to Ms. Kaede, won't you, in the infirmary? After you're done with that, meet me back here. There's a meeting among all lords, and lords-in-waiting are required to attend as well."

Sesshoumaru gave a growl of annoyance, but didn't say anything. After all, it was his duty to attend.

* * *

_She was dreaming again. Her body ached everywhere, especially her hands. She couldn't quite remember why that was, though. She turned her head to the left when she heard soft footsteps, and found herself staring at black boots. Her eyes followed the boots up to their owner; she opened her mouth to ask, but no sound came out._

_Instead, Sesshoumaru, the silver-haired, golden-eyed god began to speak, fangs glinting in the light. "Miko, it appears once more I have come upon you, helpless and very close to dying. How pitiful you are."_

_She tried to move, to stand and confront him on how rude he was speaking, but she found herself speaking, words that she'd never thought to hear coming from her own mouth. "Well well, if it isn't the great and powerful Taiyoukai. Are you so insecure that you have to find beings who're almost dead, just to insult them? Or perhaps you've come to claim the kill for yourself, to tell everyone that you've killed a miko."_

_Those beautiful lips lifted in a sneer, and his musical, perfect voice became at once cold and emotionless. "Do not speak of such contemptuous acts to this Sesshoumaru. I have only come because the battle that you caused was on my lands; therefore, I had to investigate. Imagine my surprise when I found out that it was a lowly miko who'd been terrorizing my subjects." He knelt next to her, raising a hand to draw a sharp claw down her cheek, making a thin line of red. She flinched. "Yes; you are so weak you cannot even defend yourself right now. And look; your hands are burned from using so much miko energy."_

_She managed to raise her head just a little to look down at her hands. This time she did gasp, and nearly fainted. Her hands were huge, bloody messes with patches of burned skin. What had happened to her?! She raised her eyes to Sesshoumaru, questioning. Her mind was coming up with more words that weren't her own to shout at him, but she refused to say what she didn't mean._

_"What; you cannot remember? You are even more pitiful than I thought." He lifted his head and sniffed the air. "It appears, by the scents in this forest, that you were...ambushed? By more than ten youkai, and apparently you purified them all. You are more powerful than I thought. Hm; perhaps it would be a waste to let you die. For now, anyway."_

_She resumed that questioning look; what the hell was he talking about?! When he removed his claw from her cheek and grabbed her left wrist, she flinched, thinking he would hurt her. Somehow, she knew this Sesshoumaru was different than her Sesshoumaru, the one with these features that were more after-image than his actual look. She honestly thought he was going to hurt her._

_She was surprised once more; instead of breaking her wrist in his lean, powerful hands, he merely bent his head and drew his saliva-coated tongue along the burns. He waited a few seconds, then repeated the action, recoating the area and another part, her knuckles, in his saliva._

_At first she was grossed out; he was __licking__ her?! But then she noticed the stinging sensation was disappearing the more he licked her, almost as if..._

_She looked down, and noticed that the areas he'd coated in saliva now had fresh, pink skin, healing nicely. She was a little freaked out at first, but then she relaxed and allowed him to heal her wounds. It did feel kinda nice, actually; his rough tongue felt more like a cat's tongue than an actual human's. __**But, he isn't actually human, is he? Before, he called himself a demon.**__ She thought, sighing out loud as he laid her newly-healed left hand on her stomach and grabbed her right wrist._

_He paused in healing her, glancing up at her with unreadable eyes. "I am not doing this for __you__, if that is what you are wondering. I am only doing this because such a power you house could help me defeat Naraku. I would do it on my own, but he insists on putting up his pitiful barriers that block out my youkai energy. Your miko energy would be able to counteract that. Now sleep, little onna, that I may heal you and take you back to my palace."_

_She shrugged and closed her eyes; why not? This was getting just a little weird of a dream for her, anyway. And so she allowed herself to drift once more, this time in a dreamless state that allowed her to regain the power she'd chained within her body all those years ago._

__

**With Sesshoumaru:**

Sesshoumaru blinked, an area near his temple beginning to pound insistantly. What the hell?! Raising a claw-tipped finger, he began to rub circles on the area, hoping to ease the ache.

"What's the matter, son? A headache?" Toga asked from beside him, leaning close to look into his son's golden eyes, so like his own. Sesshoumaru refused to answer, but Toga had expected that. "I shall have Shippo make you some tea, alright? Come with me." He stood, forcing Sesshoumaru to stand with him.

The taiyoukai could feel his vision blurring, mixing with another vision, another time. There was a girl beneath him, a pale girl with glossy black hair that was spread about her on the ground, matted with blood. A girl with pretty blue eyes, and a sharp energy crackling around her. A girl who looked...exactly like Kagome, only more mature? That couldn't be right! Could it?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your tea."

Sesshoumaru removed his hand from his temple to retrieve the small cup from the orange-haired, green-eyed child youkai before him, nodding his thanks. He drank the tea immediately, but found it only made the ache worse.

"Sesshoumaru? What is it that's bothering you?" Toga asked after the child youkai, Shippo, had left.

This time, the taller of the two used both hands on his head. "I keep seeing something, like a vision from the past. Only, it isn't quite clear."

"What is it you are seeing?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, closing his eyes. "She looks like...Kagome. She has the same eyes and the same hair, only it's longer. But, she's wearing the traditional miko outfit, except it's in blue, the Master Miko outfit. And she's older, more mature."

Toga rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're seeing something from the past. After all, mikos only lived in the past; there have been no sightings of them in the past 200 years. Not since the last Master Miko gave her life to protect...something precious to her."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "If it were from the past, I'd remember it. I don't remember her at all, except for her resemblance to Kagome!" He was growing agitated, his inner youkai whining for attention he refused to give.

"No necessarily, son. There is a time period of about ten years that you have blocked out of your memory. The doctors said they weren't sure why that was; perhaps trauma, but she could be from that time frame."

Sesshoumaru shook his head again, more frantically. The vision was getting stronger, stronger, until it took up all of his sight! He couldn't see his father, he couldn't hear the words, everything was fading. What the hell?!

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" Toga rushed foreword to catch his son as he suddenly fell, his red-tinted gold eyes closing in peaceful slumber. Toga stumbled slightly under the unexpected weight, but didn't fall. "Guards! Guards, in here, quickly!" He shouted, laying his son on the floor.

Something wasn't right; first Kagome, and now Sesshoumaru, who had never fainted before in his life! Perhaps it was time for the old doctor, Hiten, to visit them once more.

**Dude, it's so freakin' hot! But I love it; it's way better than the cold. So yeah. That's the chapter! It's probably been forever since I've updated, and I'm sorry for that. But school's finally over, so I'll be updating a lot sooner! Anyway, please review for me! I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Ayame**


	9. Answers Only Lead to More Questions

**Disclaimer: ...Nope, still not yet... In the meantime, yep, it's definately been forever since I've been with this story. Writer's block, and all that. And in case you're wondering, no, I'm not dead, and no, I wasn't in any kind of trouble. Unless you call a crashed computer trouble. Oh, and guess what? I read someone's story, and I was right about the Inu no Tiashou's name! It's really Sugimi, which you have to watch the original japanese version with subtitles of the first movie in order to learn. So, I was right, and officially, now he's going to be called Sugimi. But whatever; let's get on with the story.**

**Youkai High**

**  
Answers Only Lead to More Questions**

Kagome groaned out loud, her hands twisting so hard in the blankets covering her that they turned white. Who knew a head could hurt so much?

"Oh, so you're finally awake, dear. I'm glad to see that."

Kagome blinked her eyes open, wincing at even the low light in the room. Turning her head, she saw a beautiful woman sitting on a chair near her bed. Well, it wasn't really her bed; she was in an unfamiliar room. The woman had pretty brown eyes and long black hair, and wore colorful kimono-like clothing. She was smiling down at Kagome.

"Hello, dear. My name is Izayoi; my mate, the principal here, asked that I keep watch over you until you awoke. How are you feeling?" She asked, dipping a cloth in some water and using it to wipe at Kagome's forehead.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but found her mouth to dry. Frowning, she tried again, but only a squeak emerged. Izayoi laughed and pulled an unopened water bottle out of nowhere. She held Kagome up so she could drink it, then eased her back down. Kagome tried once more to speak, and this time was able to.

"W-where am I? What happened?" She asked, yawning slightly.

"You're in the infirmary at Youkai High. Do you remember going to the movies?" Izayoi asked, opening a desk drawer to pull out a piece of paper and a pencil. She began writing, but looked up again when Kagome didn't immediately speak, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Y-yes, I remember going to see Sweeney Todd. And then I fell asleep, and had this really weird dream..." She trailed off, staring up at the ceiling.

Izayoi nodded encouragingly. "And what was this dream about?" She finished writing, and knocked once on the wall; at once, a young woman appeared in the room, and took the note away. When she saw Kagome watching her, Izayoi smiled. "My mate wished me to inform him of when you awoke. Now, your dream?"

Kagome sighed; apparently, she wasn't going to give that up. She shrugged, shifting a little to get more comfortable on the bed. "Well, there was a man who looked like Sesshoumaru in it. Although, it wasn't the normal Sesshoumaru everyone sees; it was the silver-haired Sesshoumaru. And he called me a miko, and said he was a youkai." She braced herself for what she was going to ask next; she knew it was a stupid question, but she couldn't resist. "Um, is Sesshoumaru a youkai? You're his mom, you should know, right?"

Izayoi just stared at her for a long moment, not saying anything. Kagome began to feel stupid for asking, and closed her eyes. Izayoi breathed deeply, and moved so that she was sitting next to Kagome, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "How is it that you figured this out? Was it really a dream, or a remembering of the past?"

Kagome frowned, but didn't get a chance to answer as the door to the infirmary suddenly opened, and in walked the Inu no Taishou, Mr. Sugimi. Kagome blinked; when she looked at him, she only saw long silver hair pulled up in a high pony-tail, warm amber eyes, a dark stripe on each cheek, and sharp fangs and claws. There were also two weird pelt things adorning his shoulders, which much reminded her of Sesshoumaru's. She blinked again, but still only saw that image, what first she had thought was just an after-image. Now she was really confused.

Sugimi grinned at seeing her staring at him. "So, you're awake, are you? That's great! Are you hungry, thirsty? Ready for a talk?" Although he made it sound like a question, it was obvious that it wasn't a suggestion.

"Sugimi, dear, we were just talking about a dream she had before she passed out." Izayoi supplied, laying a hand on his arm.

"Oh? Would you care to share that information?" He asked, seating himself in the chair she'd vacated earlier.

Izayoi nodded. "It appears our little transfer student is a miko, and she's been seeing Sesshoumaru's youkai form, as well as the image his spell sustains."

"Ah, so it's true then." Kagome sighed; Sesshoumaru really was a youkai. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Sugimi gave her a confused look. "Yes. In fact, most of the students and teachers at this school are youkai. There are a few houshi, and taijya, and hanyou. We've never had a miko attending Youkai High, though. You say you figured this out by dreaming it? Would you care to tell us of your dream?"

Kagome decided that she would; after all, she'd liked the principal from the start. There was no harm in telling her what she'd dreamed. When she was done, Sugimi leaned back, a claw running along the blue stripe on his left cheek.

"Hm. That is odd. Just before Sesshoumaru passed out, he mentioned seeing someone who looked like you, only older, and at a different time period. Doctor Hiten is visiting right now; perhaps it would be a good time for you to see him as well."

"Sesshoumaru passed out?!"

Izayoi giggled at Kagome's face. "I know; it shocked us as well. He's never lost consciousness before. Dear, why don't you go get the doctor? Kagome, would you like a sandwhich?"

break

"Hiten? Is he awake yet?" Sugimi stuck his head into his eldest son's dorm room, finding Hiten leaning over the bed.

The good doctor, with his dark hair braided and bright red eyes, turned, and nodded. "He just woke up moments ago. Be careful; his youkai hasn't relinguished all control yet."

That was true, Sugimi saw when he approached. His son's normal amber eyes were blood-red, and his markings were jagged and deep. He was growling low in his throat. Sugimi sighed, and backed away a careful distance; no use having his son's youkai think he was trying to hurt him.

"Did you find out what made him lose consciousness?" He asked, causing Sesshoumaru's growl to lower an octive.

Hiten shrugged. "Nothing I can tell. It's probably just the mind block he made all those years ago blocking memories that want to surface. He isn't in any danger." The lightening elemental youkai waited for Sugimi to speak more. He didn't have long to wait.

"There's someone else I want you to take a look at. A miko. She passed out just before Sesshoumaru, and says she had a dream where he and she talked. Can you do it while you're here?"

Before Hiten could respond, Sesshoumaru shot up; Sugimi was suddenly held against the wall, his son's claws around his throat.

**"Take me to my miko."** He growled out, his eyes beginning to turn a deep purple, which wasn't good. It meant his inner youkai had complete control.

"Uh, your miko, Sesshoumaru? What do you mean?" Sugimi asked, trying not to wince as the claws dug deeper.

Sesshoumaru snarled. **"****My**** miko. The miko who allied herself with me over one hundred years ago. I want her, and I want her now! Take me to her!"**

Hiten moved a discreet distance away, silently opening the door for the two family members. Sugimi, for his part, nodded and moved through it, his son's claws never moving from his throat. With his imminent death staring him in the face, why not meet the demands?

break

Kagome started when she felt the air behind her stir, and strong arms wrap around her from behind. She was about to shriek, felt something in her rising, when Izayoi suddenly spoke.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, you're finally awake! I'm glad to see that!"

Kagome tried to turn her head to look at Sesshoumaru, but the sharp prick of fangs against her neck stopped that idea before it was even implemented. She held herself still, and the fangs retreated, but a cold nose took its place. She gasped, feeling Sesshoumaru nuzzle against her neck.

"Um, what's going on?" She whispered, seeing Sugimi and another tanned man enter the room.

"No need to worry. Although Sesshoumaru's youkai is in control, it appears he has no intention of hurting you. So long as you don't make any sudden moves, you should be okay." Sugimi told her, sitting next to his wife.

Kagome nodded slowly, deciding to just go with it. So she raised the turkey sandwhich she still held up to her mouth, her stomach growling in hunger. Before she could bite into it, Sesshoumaru growled and sniffed it, before snorting and going back to nuzzling her neck.

"That was weird."

The doctor, Hiten laughed a little, and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "It would seem that his youkai considers you pack, miko. He was probably checking the food for drugs, or poisons."

"Yes, but why would he suddenly consider her such? She's been here for a while, and the only times he's even talked to her was at the movies and when she sits at lunch with my other son."

Sesshoumaru raised his head, settling his chin on Kagome's neck. **"I am going to right the mistake my rational side made one hundred years ago. And I suggest that none of you interfere."** His voice was still gutteral, but the sound of it made Kagome shiver, and not in fear. He grinned, but it disappeared instantly.

"What mistake is that?" Izayoi asked; of course, she wasn't asking out of curiosity, she was asking more because it seemed expected.

**"It does not matter. He doesn't remember what it is yet; when he remembers, so will the rest of you know. Now leave us."** He commanded, the purple in his eyes bleeding out until they were just a fierce pink.

"Alright, lets go. He isn't going to hurt her, and we can save our questions for later." Hiten was the first to leave.

"I suppose so. Sesshoumaru, while you're with her, try to help Kagome get some of her miko powers under control. We don't want her frying any of my students." Sugimi left next, with Izayoi at his side.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome tighter, before turning her to face him. When she was staring at him, he exhaled right in front of her nose, his sweet poison inducing a sleep-like state. She collapsed instantly in his arms.

**"Sleep, miko. Give me time with my rational time to figure out how to correct our mistake. I hope you don't dream of them past."**

**Okay, lets end it there. Oh, you guys are going to be freaked when you find out what his mistake was one hundred years ago! I just thought it up, and it's kinda...different, I guess. Seriously, guys, I'm dead tired. For some fucking reason, I can't get more than six hours of sleep a night, and I'm always waking up more than three times! I blame the family. So, whatever, if it's off, that's why. Be good and review, won't you? And give your guesses on the mistake, of course; I always welcome hearing those. I'll try to sleep at least ten hours before the next update.**

**Ayame**


	10. The Bitch Is Back

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Stop bugging me about that! Anyway, I got almost exactly ten hours of sleep, so I'm super happy, and this is a treat for my wonderful readers: the next installment of Youkai High! I'll update everything else later. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and by the way, I'd like to thank all of you readers; hearing funny stories on sleeping arrangements and what you guys think the mistake is really made my day! As of right now, I love you all. Oh, and WARNING: in the beginning of this chapter, we're taking a break from the main characters.**

**Youkai High**

**The Bitch Is Back**

"Hey, dad, why'd you send for me?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped into his father's office. His father was sitting behind his desk, and what looked like a beautiful woman was sitting across from him.

Sugimi looked up, and nodded. "Yes, I did. Seeing as your brother is rather...occupied as of late, I need you to show this new transfer student around. It appears we've got a miko joining our ranks. Inuyasha, meet Kikyou Onigumo. She's apparently Mr. Onigumo's neice, and has come to our school to learn the ways of the youkai."

The woman turned to look at Inuyasha, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Kikyou, surprisingly, bore a great deal of resemblance to Kagome, although she had chocolate brown eyes that seemed almost cold to look at. Her long black hair was free and fell to her midback, and had light eyeshadow to accent her eyes. She was wearing normal jeans, and a white t-shirt with the picture of a bow on it. She held out a hand for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha. That concealment spell you've got going is very complicated; you must be very powerful to hold it for so long." She patted his ego, when inside she was really sneering. _This whole school is pathetic! Especially this worthless hanyou, but I need him to complete the plans Onigumo told me about. So I guess I just need to put up with him until we can get on with it._

Inuyasha nodded, smiling as he took her hand, showing his fangs. "Of course! If you want, I can show you around now, and then take you to your dorm room?" It somehow turned into a question.

"Oh, that would be nice, Inu." She decided that shortening his name would make it seem more likely that she liked him. "It was lovely meeting you, Mr. Inu no Taishou, although I hope that we won't be seeing each other too often in this office."

Sugimi nodded, smiling. It turned into a frown, though, when they left the room. _What was that disgusting stench of dirt and old bones that I just smelled? It couldn't have come from that girl, could it have?_ He wondered, covering his nose as he went to open all the windows in the room. Better to get the stench out of the room now than give it time to steep.

* * *

"Hey, guys, I'd like you to meet this new transfer student, Kikyou Onigumo! She's related to Mr. Onigumo." Inuyasha yelled at Koga, Sango, and Miroku. Of course, he being so loud he ended up informing the other people in the cafeteria which, incidentally, included the rest of his friends.

"Another transfer student? We never had one, and now we've got two in less than six months!" Sango said, looking up from the book she was reading that described ways to kill demons. Why a place that schooled youkai would have such a book she didn't know, but it helped to strengthen what she already knew.

"Yeah, that's just a little bit weird, Inuyasha. But whatever, who are we to complain. So, what's your species?" Bankotsu asked, standing and walking over to the group.

Kikyou passed him a barely-managed smile. "I'm a miko. I came here to learn more about the lives of youkai." She supplied; lying, of course. She already knew all there was to know about youkai.

Hearing this, all the youkai in the group decided it would be best to just leave her alone, and decided to ignore her. She was perfectly fine with that, of course, and left the room to think up more on her "plans." Inuyasha, who'd felt the lightest bit of infatuation, was sad, of course, but not enough to leave his friends to follow her.

* * *

Kagome woke up the second time with a bad headache. It was annoying, to say the least, but a soft growl from behind her made her stop rubbing at her temples. She turned and, lo and behold, Sesshoumaru was sitting behind her, her head in his lap, his eyes a slight pink color. He didn't seem to be doing anything other than staring at her.

"Uh, hi. How long was I asleep for?" She asked, her voice hoarse with sleep.

He sniffed lightly, and handed her a water bottle. "Merely six and a half hours. Nothing to get worried over. The water holds an herbal powder that will help you regain your strength." His voice was back to emotionless, but the pink in his eyes signaled that his youkai was still very close to the surface.

Kagome nodded and gratefully drank the water; it tasted amazing to her parched throat. In fact, she wound up drinking the whole bottle in a matter of minutes. Yum. "So, where did Mrs. Izayoi go, Sesshoumaru?" She asked, wiping her mouth daintily.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, a soft ripple of movement. "She has other duties to attend to. As I am in school, and passing all of my classes with the highest marks, Father decided that it would be okay for me to miss classes to watch over you in her place. I trust that is alright with you?" He gave her a small glare as if to say, "that better be alright with you."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's alright. Um, so, what do you think I missed in class today?" She asked, noticing the clock beside her bed read 3 am.

Another shrug. "Nothing important. Although, if you're really concerned about missing subjects, I can talk to Father about getting the notes for you." He was looking at her strangely when he said this, and she paused in trying to get up to get changed.

"Hm. I guess that I don't really need the notes, unless I go to class and can't understand a thing. So, maybe I'll take you up on that offer later, okay? In the meantime, can you please leave so I can change?" She was blushing now; just great.

He scoffed. "Hn. I have no reason to leave. Go ahead and change; when you're done, I'll take you to the showers so you can bathe, and then to the cafeteria."

She wanted to argue; he could see that, he could even smell it. But, thankfully, she didn't; it seemed she was still tired. Instead, she grabbed an extra pair of clothes and her bathing supplies, and glared at him pointedly. He smirked and stood, and led the way to the showers.

* * *

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief after she was finally clean, and her belly was finally full. She patted her happy stomach, feeling like purring in contentment. Until she felt an ominous aura around her, and gave a fairly good impression of a growl.

Sesshoumaru, who'd been copying down his notes for class for her to study from, glanced up, the pink in his eyes turning just a bit darker. "What is it that causes you this anger?" He asked, a threat underlying his words. He would _never_ allow anyone to hurt one who he now considered under his protection.

She debated whether or not to tell him, then decided that considering how...almost nice he was being, there was no harm in not telling him. "Well, I just sensed the aura of someone I used to know back in Japan, years ago. She's a miko, although she dabbles more in curses than the purifying arts. I remember she tried to hurt me years ago, and if she's here again, than she's probably try to do the same now."

Sesshoumaru growled threateningly, and placed a clawed tip on her forehead. "Rest assured that I will protect you, from anyone. I recognize this scent from the past, but I can't remember why it's familiar to me. But know that I will protect you from any harm." He told her, his eyes flashing demonic red.

Kagome nodded, happy for once. Why, she didn't know; but she did know that she recognized this feeling of being protected from the past as well. Of course, her memories of such a time was blocked from her. She sighed heavily. "I'll just try to avoid her for now. Um, do you...want to go do something?" She asked hesitantly.

He stood in answer. "Shall we visit the library? I was informed that you learned you are of miko descent. I believe our library stocks some books on miko powers and the like."

She nodded. "While we're there, can I also look at books on youkai? Oh, speaking of youkai, I wanted to ask you what type you were, now that I accept that you are one. Your hair is silver, and your eyes amber. Is it a trait of your bloodline?"

He was already walking; he turned back to glance at her. "I am an inu youkai; inu youkai have the traits you just named. In the past, we inu youkai were powerful youkai lords who ruled over the lands, and were recognized by our fair hair and eyes." He told her, leading her down the halls.

"I see." She stopped questioning him; she had a little to think on anyway. So, instead, she followed him around like a puppy. Heh, puppy-inu. Nice. So now, she decided to wonder about the aura she felt, the aura that was suspiciously like Kikyou's. Her bitch of a half-sister who'd tried to kill her all those years ago because of some petty arguement. If she really was back, well then, Kagome would just have to deal with her once more.

And now it seemed not only did she have her own powers now, she had the backings of what she guessed to be a powerful youkai on her side. If Kikyou was up to no good, she'd just have to put her in her place.

Sesshoumaru felt a smirk cross his face as he smelled Kagome's ire on the wind. That aura really seemed to have made her mad. But then his eyes turned a deep purple, and his inu resisted the urge to give a fierce growl. He remembered that scent, all right. That disgusting scent of dirt and bones that had betrayed he and his intended all those years ago. If it truly was the same person, or even a reincarnation of that dark miko, then he'd just have to kill her all over again. Perhaps that would help in fixing his mistake of murdering his own beloved in cold blood.

**It's short, so sue me. It's just a treat as to what's going to happen next. Well, now you know part of the mistake. Mind you, it isn't all of it, and you don't know the whole story, but it's planning on being juicy, so stay tuned! Although, this next update probably isn't going to be coming until the end of this week, or the next. I actually want to update the rest of my ongoing stories before continuing with this, so whatever. Please be good readers and review for me!**

**Ayame**


	11. The Plan Unfurls

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Get over it. Another chapter from your lazy-ass author. Oh, and I'm adding a totally odd twist to this story, one I know for a ****fact**** that you're aren't expecting, even in your wildest dreams. If any of you have read Love Pistols, (and are yaoi fans, because it's a yaoi manga) then you know what it's going to be about. If you haven't, then prepare yourself. Well, it'll come soon, I mean. Not yet, though.**

**Youkai High**

**The Plan Unfurls**

_Previously:_

_Sesshoumaru felt a smirk cross his face as he smelled Kagome's ire on the wind. That aura really seemed to have made her mad. But then his eyes turned a deep purple, and his inu resisted the urge to give a fierce growl. He remembered that scent, all right. That disgusting scent of dirt and bones that had betrayed he and his intended all those years ago. If it truly was the same person, or even a reincarnation of that dark miko, then he'd just have to kill her all over again. Perhaps that would help in fixing his mistake of murdering his own beloved in cold blood._

_Present:_

The library smelled musty, annoyingly musty mixed with sweat, and an underlying scent of some old type of meat. Sesshoumaru, thankfully, was able to block out the scents, something he'd learned to do from his father. Yes, he was feeling much better without those clouding his senses. There were few others in the library at the time; he could see the houshi Miroku, along with the pale-haired cousin of Onigumo's, Hakudoshi. The others he recognized but found them insignificant of acknowledgement.

"Kagome, if you would like to wait here, I will find the books that explain most about miko powers. And since you requested, I will also find books on youkai. Is that satisfactory?"

Kagome nodded and settled her head back against the chair she decided to sit in, discreetly watching Sesshoumaru as he browsed through the shelves. He seemed to know exactly where everything was. Then again, if he was top student, that was to be expected. Maybe he had a photographic memory? Could youkai even have a photograhpic memory? Kagome hmmed, annoyed at her thoughts.

"What is wrong?" Sesshoumaru questioned, placing about five books on the table carefully and yet, carelessly. He didn't really care about them that much, anyway.

"Oh, nothing. Is this all?" She aksed, opening the first book, which was titled **Creatures of Nature.**

"Yes. The first four should help you learn to control your miko powers, and hold certain basic spells like barriers and healing you'll need to learn in order to survive as a miko. You study, and I'll read."

Kagome nodded and smiled. She opened the book to chapter one. _Hm, Introduction To Mikos. Mikos are considered children of nature, more in tune with the spiritual forces of the world. This seems interesting._

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

_What's that noise?_ Sesshoumaru glanced up, and noticed Kagome had fallen asleep in her chair, her chin resting on her palm as she leaned over the book. _That has to be uncomfortable._ He sniffed, tilting his head to the side with a hand to crack the vertebrae, before tilting it to the other side. It made some satisfying cracks.

"Mm..."

He looked up at Kagome's quiet murmer, his amber eyes narrowing. _I wonder what she's dreaming._ He thought, flicking a page in his own book as he continued to stare at the miko. She was turning out much more interesting and intriguing than he'd first thought, and if she truly was a face from the past, as his inner inu was telling him, than she was only going to get much more interesting as time wore on.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

_Dream:_

"This place looks oddly familiar." Kagome commented, twirling in a small circle to glance around the forested glade she was standing in. And indeed it did look familiar; it reminded her of the forest she'd been in in the other dreams, where she met Sesshoumaru. She could only wonder, and secretly hope, if she was going to see him again.

Glancing down, Kagome noticed she was wearing a summer yukata, deep blue in color. And judging by the feel of soft stitches against her spine and shoulder blades, she could guess that there was a type of emblem on the back, but she couldn't turn her neck enough to see it. She saw that she was wearing cloth slippers, and golden bangles on her wrists and right ankle. Her hair was free, it seemed. She also felt a little taller.

"I could get used to wearing these types of clothes, even if only once in a while. And these bangles are solid gold." Kagome wondered aloud, watching the bracelets twinkle in the light. It was oddly mesmerizing.

"The slightest things amuse you. This Sesshoumaru finds your naive and childlike ways entrancing."

Kagome gasped and quickly turned around, and there stood the pale youkai, in all his godly beauty. He appeared dolled up as well, with scarlet kohl accenting his beautiful amber eyes, his markings more pronounced than ever, and his fluffy boa and hair combed until they shone brilliantly in the light. He was wearing a new hakama and haori, too, although it looked the same with the red blossoms on the sleeves. He wasn't wearing his armor, and his swords weren't at his side. She felt confused, and had to ask. "Sesshoumaru, why are you wearing such...um, rich clothes?" She was also happy to not that she was controlling her actions and words in this dream, unlike the last one.

He began slowly walking foreword. "Don't tell me you've forgotten, Miko. As my ally, you are required to attend all parties held at the House of the Moon, even the party where this Sesshoumaru must find a mate. Is that not the reason you, yourself, are clothed so formally?" He lifted a graceful, pale eyebrow.

Her lips twitched. "Well, if it's a party, count me in. Wait, you said you have to find a mate? You're holding a party just to find a mate?" Kagome knew she sounded incredulous, but she couldn't help it. It just seemed really rediculous to hold a party just to find a...wife.

He rolled his eyes before grabbing her wrist and dragging her into a well-worn path leading back to the castle. "Yes, Miko, to find a mate. Of course, you should remember that I told you that I would not mate anyone; I would merely find a prospective woman and mate her, in the literal sense of the word, get her with pup, and leave. I only need an heir, really." He stated it all so casually, as if it didn't really matter. Of course, to him, it probably didn't.

This time it was Kagome's turn to do the whirly eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. 'Get her with pup?' What, are we...oh, yeah, you are an inu. Nevermind. So, if you're looking for a mate, does that mean Inuyasha and Izayoi are going to be there?" For some reason, she felt hesitant asking this.

He looked back, just for a moment, before pulling her against his side and vaulting over the wall surrounding the palace; they landed with nary a sound on the ground. "No. Tonight Father will be placing a certain kind of pheromone in all of the drinks of umated females, and in my drink. It would be too dangerous for either of them; all of the scents, mostly arousal and possessiveness, could easily provoke any of the full youkai into attacking them."

She nodded; she understood. Then she thought of something. "Will I be recieving the...drug as well?"

"Absolutely not. You are my ally; you are under my protection. I would never hurt you by forcing you to bear my pup and then leaving you. No, you will be entertained by a guard at all times while at the party, making sure nothing gets in your drink. I don't want to hurt you."

Kagome resisted the urge to squeal, to say, _Aw, how sweet!_ Surely, that would be a bad thing to do. He'd probably kill her, or severely maim her. Nope, she'd definately keep her mouth shut.

_Break In Scene:_

Kagome accepted the cup of milk from Ai, the male neko youkai in charge of guarding her, smiling her thanks. It tasted faintly of spice, and she frowned, turning to ask Ai a question. But, he wasn't there. Instead, in his place was that bitch, Kagome's twin sister, Kikyou. She was wearing a dark kimono with not enough layers, the shirt open to an obscene view that no one wanted to see, (a/n: I mean, honestly.) and the skirt split up the sides all the way to her hips, which were much too fatty to be shown. Her face was painted with lots of make-up, and her long, glossy hair was braided with shining beads. She was smiling cruely with her ruby-red lips.

"Enjoying the party, Kagome?" Kikyou asked in her falsely sweet voice.

Kagome took another sip of the spicy milk, shrugging rudely. "I was up until the moment I saw you. I thought you were banned from the castle after that stunt you pulled with Inuyasha." Yeah, it was hateful, but it was as far as she could go without being publically called out. Then again, no one would probably help Kikyou even if she were.

Kikyou looked taken aback, before she suddenly sneered. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. Oh, by the way, notice anything strange about your drink?"

Kagome glanced down at her milk, before shrugging. "Well, if you put something in it, why don't you have some as well." Kikyou looked startled, now, and quickly turned around, but Kagome gripped her neck in one hand, using her miko power to hold the other woman immobile. "Bottom's up!" She said cheerfully as she poured the rest of the drink down Kikyou's throat, who gagged and tried to spit it back up, but Kagome wouldn't let her. "I hope you have fun now." And then the younger twin walked away, smiling. Although, she did wonder what happened to Ai.

"Miko."

Kagome turned around once she got reached the gardens, finding Sesshoumaru standing almost directly behind her. She "eep!"ed, jumping a little, before glaring up at him and holding a hand to her racing heart. "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on someone?" She hissed, her eyes flashing.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He merely bent and began sniffing at her neck; she heard gently snuffling and felt puffs of air on her neck. Freaky. "Ah, S-Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?"

He didn't remove his nose from her neck; in fact, he pressed closer. But he did answer her. "You somehow recieved some of the pheromone. It isn't strong, but I can smell it. I can smell you."

She shivered at the dark note in his voice. "A-and what does that m-mean?" She stuttered, holding still as he continued to sniff her.

He lifted his head suddenly, staring at her with intense eyes. "It means I can smell that you would be a perfect mate. A perfect mate for me." And with that he lowered his head...

_"Kagome!"_

Kagome stopped him with two fingers at his lips before they could touch her own, tilting her head to the side. Was that...Sesshoumaru's voice she'd just heard?

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, his fang poking against the pad of her finger. She shivered involuntarily.

"I-I think I have to go now." Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. She felt an odd pulling sensation, and closed her eyes. She missed what the inu said next, missed the way claws pressed softly against her cheek. She sighed again, wondering what she would see next when she opened her eyes.

_End Dream:_

"Kagome, wake up. It's time for dinner."

Kagome groaned, opening her eyes to glare at Sesshoumaru, who was shaking her shoulder. Oh, and the dream was getting so good; she'd been about to kiss Sesshomaru! _Wait, huh? Did I want to?_

"Are you feeling alright? Did you have another dream of the past?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, ignoring Miroku, who was leaning over his shoulder. Although he could definately do without the hovering.

Kagome nodded slowly, feeling a headache coming on. "Yeah. This time it was a party...You said dinner?" She didn't want to talk about it now.

"Yes. I believe Father wanted you to join us; he has something that was sent from your mother, I believe." He felt like snickering at the way the teenaged miko immediately jumped up. She was such a child sometimes, just like she used to be.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

"Kikyou, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be hanging around that puppy?" Onigumo questioned, opening the door to his classroom to see the impure miko fiddling with a large scar peeking out of her shirt. She didn't even flinch when he spoke.

"No, I shouldn't. I plan on stepping up the plan (a/n: There's probably a way to make that part of this sentence better, but I'm too lazy to figure out the way.) on making those two pay for what they did to me." She growled, her nails suddenly clenching in the dead skin.

Onigumi clicked his tongue. "Oh? Refresh my memory on what they did, exactly." He commanded, sitting on the tip of his desk.

Kikyou snarled at him, her eyes flashing. "They betrayed me! That bitch betrayed me and took my mate-to-be from me! And that bastard betrayed me by killing my unborn child, his unborn child! After he killed her! And after all the planning I did, getting him to be there when those men I paid defiled her. He believed she betrayed him, when in reality...oh! But then he had to go and go on a murderous rampage after losing his 'beloved!' It makes me sick, and I want them to pay!" She began crying, a horrid sound that reminded the hanyou of dying pigs. He shuddered in revulsion.

Then he exhaled heavily. _Well, he probably killed her incarnation too. Hm, maybe if we're unlucky enough to have our plans go wrong and get caught, I'll be lucky enough to escape with her taking all the damage! Yeah, that's perfect._ He grinned, tapping his nails against his teeth. _Now, only to actually set the plan in motion. We've got the inu pup hooked; now for the drug... _Of course, Kikyou didn't know it, but Onigumo planned on ridding of her as soon as he had what he wanted from this deal.

As soon as he had the unholy child.

**Hm, wasn't planning on that last part, the unholy child part. Oh well, too lazy to change it now. Well, figure I'd best tell you now; not updating anything for another week. Why? I'm going to my stepdad's parents for the weekend. So, I hope you guys can wait a while. Anyway, I need reviews, people! Reviews! Give me love, guys, love in the reviews! Please.**

**Ayame**


	12. Important Notice!

**This is a notice on all of my stories. All of them, except for my Secrets story, are on hold until further notice. NOTE!! This does not mean that I'm not going to finish them; I like all of my stories too much to not finish them. It merely means that I won't be updating for a while. The reason for this is because I'm trying to finish two requested one-shots; one is about half-way done, and I've started the other. So I ask that all of you, my readers, please be patient until I am able to continue these stories.**

**Arigatou,**

**Ayame**


	13. How A Present Can Lead ToPart 1

**Disclaimer: Woo hoo! Guess who's back with another chapter, baby?! Just kidding. But seriously, I've almost finished updating everything; actually, no wait, I have! This is the last thing I have to do! Aren't you guys special; I saved the best for last! Anyway, this is the disclaimer! Focus, Aya, focus! Once again, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I think we know how it'd turn out, don't we?**

**Youkai High**

**How A Present Can Lead To...Part 1**

_Previously:_

_"Kikyou, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be hanging around that puppy?" Onigumo questioned, opening the door to his classroom to see the impure miko fiddling with a large scar peeking out of her shirt. She didn't even flinch when he spoke._

_"No, I shouldn't. I plan on stepping up the plan (a/n: There's probably a way to make that part of this sentence better, but I'm too lazy to figure out the way.) on making those two pay for what they did to me." She growled, her nails suddenly clenching in the dead skin._

_Onigumi clicked his tongue. "Oh? Refresh my memory on what they did, exactly." He commanded, sitting on the tip of his desk._

_Kikyou snarled at him, her eyes flashing. "They betrayed me! That bitch betrayed me and took my mate-to-be from me! And that bastard betrayed me by killing my unborn child, __his__ unborn child! After he killed her! And after all the planning I did, getting him to be there when those men I paid defiled her. He believed she betrayed him, when in reality...oh! But then he had to go and go on a murderous rampage after losing his 'beloved!' It makes me sick, and I want them to pay!" She began crying, a horrid sound that reminded the hanyou of dying pigs. He shuddered in revulsion._

_Then he exhaled heavily. Well, he probably killed her incarnation too. Hm, maybe if we're unlucky enough to have our plans go wrong and get caught, I'll be lucky enough to escape with her taking all the damage! Yeah, that's perfect. He grinned, tapping his nails against his teeth. Now, only to actually set the plan in motion. We've got the inu pup hooked; now for the drug... Of course, Kikyou didn't know it, but Onigumo planned on ridding of her as soon as he had what he wanted from this deal._

_As soon as he had the unholy child._

_Present; we are now with the Sess crew:_

"Father, I have brought her. May we enter?" Sesshoumaru asked formally; he scented that his father wasn't alone, and it was someone unfamiliar to him.

"Ah, yes, come in Sesshoumaru, Kagome. For the last time, Akira, I will not be holding a ball any time soon. With all of the students acting up like they've been lately it would just be too dangerous." Sugimi/Toga (A/N: I don't have internet and can't remember his name, so I'll just call him both, in case the first name is wrong. xp) explained in what he considered to be a very civil tone when inside he was seething. Of course, someone in his position did not show their emotions readily, especially to another Lord.

Satsuki Akira sighed heavily. His short black hair was pulled back from his face with a pony-tail, leaving his chin-length bangs to hang in his emerald eyes. He was dressed formally in a gray business suit, and seemed around the age of Toga. There was a jagged slash of dark orange on his left cheek and fangs peaked out from his lips. Kagome knew from her reading that the on-edge sense she received from him was just her miko senses warning her that he was a demon.

"I don't know why I tried persuading you, Inu no Taishou, but I did have to try. You know how my mate is. Could you at least write me a letter giving and explaining your answer, so I can show her that I did what she asked? She can be so tempermental." Akira asked, giving a nod to the heir and his girl. Upon seeing Kagome he blinked and did a double take, sniffing around her.

Kagome edged a step back, confused as she gave Sesshoumaru a "what-do-I-do-now?" look. He merely stepped in front of Akira, giving him a tap back towards his seat. Akira fell down into it, not sniffing her anymore but watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Fine, fine; I'll get right on that, Akira. Sesshoumaru, I imagine you don't remember this man. After all, he came into power just about a century ago. This is Satsuki Akira, taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands. He was here on business but he'll be gone soon. And hello again Kagome; so nice to see you. I imagine you're here for the package your mother sent?" At her nod he gestured over to the bookcase to the left. "It's over there somewhere. It's pretty big too; you might need Sesshoumaru to carry it for you. Open it in your dorm though; you never know what kinds of things could be in there." He went to work on the letter, frowning in agitation as he tried to come up with the right words. Although in his opinion it was useless.

"I think I see it, Inu no Taishou. Wow, that is pretty big. What did mom send me?!" She stared at the large package marked "fragile," curious and a little frightful as to what it housed.

"We're off then, father." Sesshoumaru picked up the package without her asking, his youkai strength not even noticing the weight of it.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru. I believe that Inuyasha was looking for you earlier. If you find him make sure you be civil. I don't want to hear complaints from the teachers again that you destroyed more classes."

Sesshoumaru nodded and swept out of the room, Kagome following close behind. The Inu no Taishou laughed to himself as he turned to Akira. "I wonder what was in that package. It certainly had an unusual smell to it. Maybe it will help keep my children amused."

Akira nodded but inside he wasn't really feeling it. There had been something oddly familiar about the girl, something that tingled in the back of his mind. Maybe if he spent more time with her whatever it was would surface. Shrugging it off for now however he turned back to the Inu no Taishou, nodding appropriately to the question asked.

**xx**

"Are you returning to your dorm before you open this?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he walked without even breaking a sweat.

"Yeah. Who knows what's in it so I figured I'd better be safe than sorry, right? And-oh, hi Kikyou."

The inu turned to see the Kagome-look-alike standing in their way, a slightly angry look on her face as she stared mullishly at the box Kagome held.

"Hey, Kagome, how's it going? I see you got a present from home. Everybody always gets nice things from their parents. May I come and see what you got?" The sweet words felt like they were rotting her teeth but Kikyou ignored the feeling.

Kagome smiled and was about to reply when Sesshoumaru took the matter out of her hands. "No thanks. My little brother was looking for you and it seemed rather urgent so I think you had better go find him. Have a nice day." The last of his words were spoken with a hint of malice as if it was his last wish that she "have a nice day."

With a huff and the barest hint of fear Kikyou stalked off; even she knew better than to mess with an inu taiyoukai.

**There you go. I'm afraid I've been off this story for far too long now and I've got no right to ask you for forgiveness. Not to mention this chapter kinda bunks, really. And it's only part 1. But remember that I'll try, try really hard, with the next one, not only to get it out sooner but to hopefully make up for this one! And if the next one doesn't work, I'll try for the one after that. But please give me some reviews for this extremely short chapter! I'll love you forever if you do!**

**Ayame**


End file.
